Why Not
by LuxaLucifer
Summary: If only being a Gryffindor was the biggest difference between them. Because being proud to wear her stupid red and gold ties and scarves was one thing, but she was also a Mudblood. And she liked him. Not only that, but he liked her. Evan Rosier falls for Mary Macdonald, the gloomiest Gryffindor.


Written for the QLFC: prompt was first date for the character Evan Rosier. Should be a conjoined effort between my teammates for this round, hope it's some good. :)

* * *

Some days Evan Rosier was proud to be a Slytherin. Some, like today, he watched the distrustful eyes of his classmates- even Aurora, who he'd watched from afar for so long only to have her spurn him- and wished things were different.

She'd never date him, she said. He was too cruel, too concentrated on the Dark Arts. She didn't like his friends. She didn't like him.

But Mary Macdonald did.

She was nothing like Aurora Sinistra. Instead of dark skin and black hair and a clever smile, Mary was pale and blonde and more somber than any fifth year had a right to be. She rarely smiled, but when she did, it came in the form of an apologetic grin that quickly disappeared. The gloomiest Gryffindor.

If only being a Gryffindor was the biggest difference between them. But not only was she proud to wear her stupid red and gold ties and scarves, she was a Mudblood.

And she liked him. Not only that, but he liked her.

And so, with Sinistra's words echoing in his head, he cornered her after class one day, ignoring the curious looks of Mulciber and Snape.

"What do you want?" she said calmly, like she wasn't a Muggleborn and he wasn't, well, himself. She examined him and, to his delight, smirked.

"I want to go on a date with you," he said roughly, more roughly that he'd intended. She raised a brow.

"Where?"

"Madam Puddifoot's," he said coolly.

Her other eyebrow raised. Her expression tightened, like she was suppressing some great mirth.

"Oh?" she said. "Not a very Slytherin place to go. I don't think they even have a bit of green lace in the whole place."

He raised his head a bit. "Neither do they have gold."

"Fair enough. I'll go then. Next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Yes. Meet you there at two."

She nodded diplomatically and pushed past him into the hall. He watched her go, wishing she had been born pure.

* * *

She pushed her blonde hair back, setting her chin on her hand. She watched him closely, dark eyes emotionless. She considered every action carefully before she did something. Not like a Gryffindor at all. And especially not like the dumb, sheep-like Muggles she'd been born a part of.

"Why Madam Puddifoot's?" she asked, raising a finger and pointing lazily around them.

He shrugged. "It's where people go for dates, yes?"

She snorted. "Theoretically."

He frowned, smoothing his hair out of his face nervously. All the pink lace around him was making him uncomfortable. That was definitely it.

"Is there something wrong with it?" he snapped.

Mary laughed. "Are you enjoying yourself here?"

He shifted in his seat. "Not particularly."

"That's what I thought," she replied, smirking. "You've never been on a date before, have you?"

He shot her a surly look. Why he'd ever wanted to spend time with this Mudblood- in plain sight nonetheless- was a mystery to him.

"There's nothing wrong with it," she said, sounding as sincere as someone who always had the same bored tone of voice could. "But this is going to be a terrible first date if we continue at rate. Let's get out of here."

He blinked at her, slow to react as she paid for both of their untouched teacups.

"I can do that," he said.

"Look, I know you think all Muggleborns are the same, but some of us are richer than others," she said, pulling him out of his seat even as he sneered at her comment.

She dragged him into the street, his heart stopping as he noticed Snape slinking about in an alleyway. Of all people- but all Snape did was shake his head. He'd hear about this later, he was sure.

"Where are you taking me?" he finally asked.

"Somewhere fun," she replied, pulling him along. It was cold outside, bitter snowflakes falling to the ground, but she didn't seem to care.

Somewhere fun turned out to be a shack a ways outside of the village. He stared it, unable or unwilling to understand what about it was interesting.

"Do you want us to…go in it?"

"They say it's haunted, you know," she said casually, turning him bodily so he was facing it properly.

"Do they," he replied, slightly bored. His place back home had a ghost; they were really nothing special.

"You Purebloods," Mary said, eying him like he was a particularly annoying insect. "You can't see the joy in anything? 'Oh, ghosts, I see those all the time', is that it? Have you ever wondered how beautiful and amazing it is to people like me?"

He didn't reply.

"Honestly, I'm glad I'm a Muggleborn," she continued. "If I wasn't I wouldn't appreciate all this. I'd be just like you, taking it all for granted."

"I don't-" he protested.

She looked at him keenly, more beautiful and unfamiliar than anyone he'd ever met.

"You do," she said. "Even Mudbloods like me. If we weren't here, who would you oppress? The house-elves don't put up much of a fight."

This date wasn't going at all like he'd wanted. He swallowed and rubbed his hands together. He'd forgotten to bring gloves.

Mary Macdonald saw him shiver and grabbed his arms, bringing his hands to her mouth and blowing on them, her warmth breath moist and warm, barely helping. She lifted her gaze to his face, his wrists still gripped by her gloved hands.

"Well," she said. "It's snowing, and it's cold, and it's your first date. Don't you want a kiss?"

Feeling like the most inept Slytherin ever, he nodded, tilting his head ever so slightly to keep up the illusion of coolness.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. They weren't warm and full of passion like the others said, but cool, like she was the cold that plagued him. He liked it. He pressed back, and the kiss lasted a few moments longer. When she pulled back her expression was unreadable.

Then she smiled. "Well, this is goodbye," she said. "It can't work between us. I know the kind of people you spend your time with."

He felt himself go red. "Then why did you even say yes?"

She cast one last glance at the haunted shack. "Why not?"

Even his ears turned red at that, and he left as fast as his numb legs would carry him.

* * *

"Snape saw you with that Mudblood the other day."

"Shove off, Mulciber," he growled.

He found himself being pushed backwards, Wilkes and Avery crowding around him.

"You've got to stop sullying yourself with the impure," said Mulciber, his face darkening. "Are you one of us or not?"

He thought of Mary MacDonald and felt a sting of pain through his chest. "Look," he snapped. "I was just playing with her. Just screwing around. After Snape snitched on me I told her to bugger off, okay? She was following me around."

"And did she?"

"Oh, yeah, the Mudblood knew what was good for her."

Mulciber exchanged looks with Wilkes and Avery. "If you say so."

"I do," spat Evan.

Mulciber grinned. "I'll teach her a lesson, then. Tell her not to follow us around like a dumb puppy."

Now he felt himself deflating inside, but he nodded and said, "Do. She deserves it, thinking she can toy with- thinking she's on our levels. She'll never be as good as we are."

Even as he said it, he knew inside it wasn't true. But that wasn't what a good Death Eater thought, so he never voiced that opinion, not ever.

* * *

Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
